


The Fox and The Hare

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18 years or older, Biting, Breeding, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Spanking, commission, ecto bodies, fox sans, heat cycle, rabbit blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A commissioned piece! Thank you so much for letting me write this for you! I hope that you like it! Sorry it took longer than I thought!





	The Fox and The Hare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



A pair of white ears twitched at every sound, always on the lookout for danger as Blue trekked through the freshly fallen snow. The trees stood tall, providing some cover from the chill of the winds but he was still glad that he had a nice heavy coat to keep him warm. He was just out for a walk, wanting to keep active even during the winter months. There was a stillness in the air that he found peaceful, the soft drifting snow flakes floating on the breeze, the fresh crispness of the air made him feel more energized.

 

 

He loved it. He loved spending time by himself during the winter time. It gave him time to relax, get his thoughts together, and to get some time away from his brother’s obnoxious snoring. But he couldn’t get too comfortable. There were certainly more than enough predators around that would gladly make a delicious meal out of him if he wasn’t careful. His long ears listened to every bit of sound, although his feet crunching through the snow masked some of the subtler sounds.

 

 

He continued enjoying his walk though, humming softly to himself. The rabbit completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him through the trees. The pair of eyes enjoyed the snow too. The way it would mask his own steps so long as he moved perfectly in time to his prey’s steps.

 

 

His tail twitched with anticipation, fluffy and just as white as the snow around him. His eyes watched every subtle movement of the unsuspecting rabbit, enjoying the way his legs moved under the skin tight athletic pants. Those would be fantastic to bite into, or even…even wrapped around his head…

 

 

The predator huffed under his breath, careful to keep silent as his ears pinned to his skull. He was still suffering from the effects of his heat, not thinking straight. He was here to hunt, to take down this rabbit and eat him. Or…he could…”eat” him instead…He wasn’t paying attention, he missed a step, moving off beat and setting the alarm. “shit…” He cursed under his breath as he watched the long ears swivel in his direction immediately, setting off the flight response.

 

 

Blue heard the off step, using his powerful legs to shoot off between the trees, hearing the sound of his pursuer shooting off after him with his sensitive ears. He could smell the faint scent of musk on the air, he knew that scent. The smell sent a subtle thrill through his bones that betrayed his fear. He leapt easily over the obstacles in his way, glad that he had kept up with his training, just for this purpose.

 

 

His soul pumped heavily in his rib cage, fear and the smallest hints of arousal flooding his system. He had to get away, to get somewhere safe. Blue hopped and skirted over the snow, taking a hairpin turn that he knew his attacker couldn’t make, a satisfied smirk on his face when he heard the muffled curses and soft yelp. Blue wasn’t about to be caught that easily! He was able to gain some extra ground, making sure to keep up his pace, his breaths coming out in puffs of white.

 

 

He could nearly see the path to his home, not hearing the crunch of snow in his excitement to finally be free until it was too late. He fell to the snow in a heap with a groan as a weight kept him pinned. Heavy panting above him caught his attention, Blue unable to push off the fox staring him down with a wild expression on his face. “gotcha…now be a good bunny and stay put…” Sans huffed, Blue’s sense of smell becoming overwhelmed with his scent of arousal.

 

 

Blue didn’t have time to respond as the air filled with electricity and a soft pop as he short cut through to a small cozy den that was fairly messy, a pile of furs looking completely disorganized, setting off his instinct to want to clean it up.

 

 

“Please Mr. Fox. Just let me go! I -ah!” Blue yelped as he was pinned under the fox again, the furs surprisingly soft against his bones and ecto body. The scent of arousal was strong, the air thick with need as Blue felt a tingle run down his spine in reaction to it. “you’re not going any where little bunny rabbit. Not till I finished eating you all up.” The fox growled tongue lathing over Blue’s throat, drool coating his bones.

 

 

His eyes widened as he realized that he wasn’t sure which form of ‘eating’ his captor was referring to. A shudder running through him as he started to feel the affects of his captor’s heat starting to work through his frame, not sure if he was going to object to a little nibble after all. Blue gripped tight to the furs as the fox made short work of his fluffy coat, tossing it into a heap in the den, leaving him only in his under armor that was skin tight to him.

 

 

“mmmmmm fuck…you smell so good…can’t tell you how long it’s been since I last relieved myself…” The fox growled, Blue biting back a moan at the sound. He could feel the fox’s body lay flat atop him, his weight pinning him into the pile of furs, so warm and needy, the scent of heat making Blue feel nearly heady with his own arousal. He gasped as he felt the fox start to move, grinding against his rear, as Blue gripped the furs, trying not to push back.

 

 

Blue’s ears were perked, hearing the whine come from above him, the fox must have been feeling desperate, certainly more so as he was currently trying to breed with someone who wasn’t his own species even. “M-Mr. Fox! What’re you going to do to me?” He asked, looking over his shoulder back at the flushed face of his captor who grinned down at him, fangs bared in a way that both thrilled and frightened the rabbit.

 

 

“name’s sans kid, don’t forget it because you’re going to be screaming it out all night tonight.” Blue yelped as his face was shoved down into the furs, a hand on the back of his neck while the other tore through his pants, Blue’s face burning with embarrassment, breathing in Sans’s musk that permeated the fur. His cry was muffled when he felt a sharp slap across his rear, making his magic coil and try to form against his better judgement.

 

 

Sans growled and slapped his hand across again, making the rabbit’s magic snap into place, earning himself a growl of approval from the fox. “would ya look at that…such an eager little bunny. Made a sweet little pussy all for me.” Blue whimpered as he felt a finger run up his slit, gripping to the furs harder as his ears twitched. “mmmm…and you’re all ready to go…such a naughty little bunny rabbit…”

 

 

Blue mewled as Sans dipped his fingers inside of him, pumping slowly but rough all at the same time, making them go deep inside to stroke against his walls, stretching him with every stroke. He gasped and panted softly as he felt Sans’s tongue slide over his folds, licking up his slick, the blush on his cheek bones hot on his face. “Ahhh! S-sans! That’s so…so hahhh! Lewd!” Blue moaned as Sans picked up the pace, tongue pressing into him as his hands spread his cheeks for better access.

 

 

Blue’s fingers gripped the furs tightly as his body pushed back onto his tongue, completely catching him by surprise at his sudden need for more. Sans growled against him, sending a tendril of pleasure down his spine that pooled in his pelvis, his walls clenching around Sans’s tongue as it explored inside of him, tasting what felt like every inch of him inside. “Nnnngh! Sans!” He whimpered and moaned, feeling the familiar tightening in his thighs. With a whine of desperation, he moved back as Sans pulled away from him.

 

 

“don’t you worry little rabbit, I’m not done with ya yet. We’re just getting started.” Sans growled, Blue looking over his shoulder at the fox with a fresh flush of embarrassment as he noticed the thick shaft standing at attention, a large knot at the base, a dribble of clear blue pre beading at the tip.

 

 

“There’s no way that’ll fit! Not a chance! It’s too big!” Sans chuckled, the sound low and deep in his chest.

 

 

“Oh, it’s gonna fit. I can promise you that.” Blue gasped, unable to tear his gaze away as Sans started to rub his thick shaft through his folds. “So wet…I can tell you want this…don’t ya bunny?” He thrust slowly through his folds, coating his shaft in Blue’s juices, making the slightly smaller male shudder with growing anticipation. He had never in his life thought he would be in this position.

 

 

With a total stranger. With a predator no less. But he couldn’t deny Sans’s words. He really did want it. He wanted the fox to slam into him hard and fast with that thick cock of his. He wanted to take every single inch of him into his tight hole. He wanted to take that knot of his. More than a little bit interested in the sheer size of it.

 

 

He mewled and shuddered as Sans thrust again, bringing him back to the present, feeling his head rub against Blue’s clit teasing and insistent. “Hah! Please! Please I want it!” He breathed, pushing back on Sans as his core twitched eagerly. Stars did he want it! He needed it so badly. Sans dragged his length achingly slow through his slick covered folds, the tip just barely pressing against his entrance. Blue tired to push onto it, to encourage the fox to press in but Sans held him easily in place.

 

 

“Nuh uh…tell me what you want little rabbit, I wanna hear it come out of that dirty mouth of yours.” Blue blushed as he tried to hide his face, a whimper of need feeling him tease his entrance with the tip, pushing in ever so slightly only to take it away just as quickly.

 

 

“Sans! Please! I need your cock inside of me! I want you to fuck me so bad! Please! I want you so freaking bad! Just…just fuck me Sans!” He breathed desperately, glancing at him through heavy sockets, tongue lolling out of his mouth, earning himself a groan from Sans who snapped his hips sharply.

 

 

“Ahhhhnnn! Sans!” Blue cried out, his walls stretched as Sans slammed into him, filling him with his long shaft, all the way to his knot, rubbing the bulge against the outside of his folds with a hiss of pleasure.

 

 

“fuck baby bunny…so fucking tight around me….hahhh…” He groaned, pulling back nearly completely out of him before slamming back in again. Blue arched his back, feeling Sans drag over every inch of his walls with every single thrust. He didn’t care that Sans was just a bit on the too large side, the faint hint of pain actually seemed to heighten the pleasure he was feeling. Sans gripped his hips tight enough to leave bruises, pulling him back onto his shaft with every powerful thrust, Blue could feel the knot slam against his folds, not going in but teasing with every snap of his hips.

 

 

Blue clung desperately to the furs, drool starting to drip down his chin as he was filled and stretched to his limits, Sans groaning and growling above him. “Ahhhhh Sans! Sans! Yes! Hahhhhnn!” Blue mewled, starting to move back on him, pushing back with every thrust to get Sans as deep as possible inside of him. He wanted more. The scent of sex and arousal hung thick in the air, Blue’s moans echoing back to him off the walls. He was loving every single second of this. And he was desperate for more.

 

 

Sans growled as he leaned over Blue’s back, a hand at the back of his neck, a line of drool dripping down across his cheek from Sans, Blue yelping as he felt Sans’s other hand move under him. “Nnnnyaaa!!! Sans!” He moaned, feeling Sans’s fingers pinch and roll his clit between his fingers, perfectly in time to his thrusts. Blue couldn’t hold it any longer, it was too much! Blue cried out as he came around Sans, hearing him groan at the sudden tightness of Blue’s walls. He slowed ever so slightly, letting Blue ride out his high for a moment and catch his breath. Blue sagged slightly under Sans who rolled his hips, making Blue whimper.

 

 

“don’t think we’re done yet, I haven’t even came yet.” Blue mewled as Sans started to move again, pushing his legs up higher on the pile of furs. Opening him further for Sans to start pumping into him again, nice and deep. Blue moaned, letting Sans pump into him from behind, surprised that he could even get deeper. It should be impossible to get so deep but Sans managed it easily. He groaned and panted, pinned in place as Sans pounded into him. Blue couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be dominated, to be used like this by a complete stranger!

 

 

He’d never imagined this was what sex could feel like! He’d had sex before, but nothing like this. This was raw, desperate and so filled with need that he couldn’t contain himself. “fuck! You’re so tight…” Blue yelped in surprise as Sans flipped him on his side, grabbing one of his legs and placing it on his shoulder and straddling his other leg, slamming into him harder and faster. “better…hahhh…can see your face now…” Sans growled deep in his chest, smirking down at Blue who tried to hide his face from him. He didn’t want to show the fox just how much he was enjoying it, how much he was loving being pounded into.

 

 

Blue didn’t want him to know just how badly he was aching for the thick knot at the base of his captor’s cock to be inside of him. “show me your face baby…come on…I wanna see what you look like when I make you come again.” Blue shook his head and used his arm to cover his face more, only to have it pinned above his head by a strong grip.

 

 

“I said, show me your face…” Blue moaned lewdly as Sans picked up the pace, thrusting sharply into him. Blue mewled and arched, taking every delicious inch of Sans’s rod as far as it could possibly go, the new position allowing for a new set of sensations. Sans gripped Blue’s wrist tight, his free hand keeping his hips in the perfect place, his blue eyes watching every reaction he dragged out of the rabbit.

 

 

“Hahhhh…shit…touch your clit bunny…I want ya to come again…” Sans growled, and Blue obeyed, not even hesitating as he felt a second climax building with every thrust. He wanted to come. He needed it.

 

 

“Nnnngh! Sans! Ahhhhhnnnn!” He gasped as he rubbed his sensitive bud in circles, his cries of lust growing louder as he felt the tightening of his core, the tell tale beginnings of his climax.

 

 

“SANS! HAHHHH!!!” He cried, pulling his legs slightly back towards him as he came again, coating Sans’s cock in a gush of fluids. But Sans didn’t seem anywhere close to stopping. Something that didn’t seem to bother Blue one bit as they continued in their heated tryst.

 

 

Sans had grabbed both legs, wrapping them around his shoulders, nearly folding him in half as Blue gave in fully to Sans’s heat. Their kisses were desperate and messy, tongues clashing as they fought for dominance over the other. Blue lost count of how many bite marks he’d received on his bones from Sans’s sharp fangs. And frankly he didn’t care.

 

 

The biting only added to the pleasure of the act, pain mixing with pleasure in a way he hadn’t thought possible before. He always thought sex was supposed to be loving and sweet, slow and passionate. But this…This! With Sans it was wild and desperate, rough and yet so incredibly intimate and loud that he couldn’t imagine doing it any other way.

 

 

His bones and ecto flesh were scored with marks from teeth and claws, faint bruises forming already as Sans repeatedly slammed into him. He knew he was going to be sore afterwards, but he didn’t care at all. He wasn’t nearly done getting his fill of the fox. He came again, his body trembling from the overstimulation as Sans panted heavily, his legs shaking. They took a breather, Sans still moving inside of Blue as Blue panted heavily, coming back down from his high, feeling more than a little heady with the stimulation.

 

 

“S-Sans…hahhhh wait…I wanna….I wanna try something…” He pressed a hand to Sans’s sternum, making the fox pause as he had started to move for another round. Sans’s ears pricked forward in curiosity as Blue blushed, suddenly a little nervous at what he was about to suggest. “I want to ride you…please? I want to be on top for the next round…” Sans grinned and chuckled breathily, nodding after a moment and flopping onto his back, with his cock standing at full attention, the knot impossibly big. Blue gulped as Sans gave a slow pump, smearing the mixture of their juices over the slicked member.

 

 

“Well what’re you waiting for little rabbit?” He growled enticingly, quirking a brow bone up at him and running his tongue over his sharp teeth in a way that made Blue’s knees weak. With renewed eagerness, Blue scrambled up over Sans’s hips, straddling him as he lined up his abused entrance with Sans’s tip.

 

 

With a steadying breath Blue sank back down on him, his walls used to the size and girth after all this time together. He was on a mission though. He had been aching desperately for Sans to knot him. He was encouraged as he sank fully onto Sans, hearing the low moaning growl reverberate through his chest. “Hahhhh shit…babe...” Sans groaned, his hands moving to Blue’s hips, helping guide him downwards all the way to the top of his knot.

 

 

But Blue was not at all ready to stop. He was going to get what he so desperately desired no matter what. He wriggled his hips slowly, trying to guide Sans’s knot into his entrance. “W-what are you doing!?” Sans gasped, sockets wide as Blue slowly continued to work his way further downward. “Nnnngh! I need it inside of me! I need your knot…I want you to breed me so bad….” Blue mewled, steadying himself with a hand on Sans’s chest, seeing the blush form on his cheek from his words.

 

 

Blue panted and moaned with frustration as he tried to work the knot inside of him, feeling his walls stretch even more, almost painfully as Sans seemed to try and keep himself still, letting Blue do what he needed to. Blue found that he was actually enjoying being watched, panting and moaning as little by little he worked the knot into him. Sans breathing words of encouragement, adjusting his hips to help him out. Finally, Blue gasped as the knot popped inside of him, making him shudder as he came a little from the intrusion. He leaned forward, hands braced on Sans’s chest as he took a moment.

 

 

“Holy…you took it all…hahhh…good little bunny rabbit…You feel so good…” Sans groaned, his breath stuttering as he waited for Blue to move. Blue gave a slight rocking motion, drawing a long keen from him as he did. Stars it felt even better than he imagined! He braced himself on Sans’s chest, fingers curling into his lover’s rib cage, steadying himself as he started to move.

 

 

“Hahhhh Sans…Sans…” Blue moaned over and over again as he moved, rocking his hips slow at first but starting to pick up speed. Sans grabbed hold of Blue’s hips, helping him move, the knot keeping them from separating too much, tying them together as one. Blue was in absolute bliss as he felt the knot scrape against his slick walls, hitting in all the right places to have his legs shaking.

 

 

“You’re so tight…don’t hahhhh…don’t think I’m gonna last nnnnnghh much longer…” Sans groaned, gripping tight to Blue, lifting and slamming the rabbit down on him over and over, helping the tired Blue take his knot.

 

 

“Hahhh! Please! I want it! I want it so bad! Fill me up! Sans please!” Blue cried out, moaning lewdly and arching his back, feeling his swollen clit rub against Sans’s pelvis with every bounce on him, quickly spurring on the oncoming climax that bubbled to the surface. Sans cursed as Blue came, the sound drowned out by Blue’s near screaming cry of pleasure.

 

 

With a few final pumps Sans grunted and released his thick ropes of seed deep inside of Blue’s pussy, coating his walls in a thick covering of cum. Blue fell atop of Sans, completely and utterly spent, covered in sweat as he panted heavily, ears drooping from exhaustion. 

 

 

Sans jerked up into him a few more times, filling Blue up to the brim and then some, the knot keeping them tied together as they both tried to catch their breaths, the sound of their breathing the only sound in the den for a very long time. Sans wrapped his arms around Blue’s lower back, feeling the smaller monster’s body tremble from the aftershocks ever so slightly.

 

 

“Shit…that was…” He mumbled, already feeling the call for a nap with the onset of a yawn. Blue nodded and hummed, nuzzling close to him, tucking his head under Sans’s chin, ears twitching slightly as he made himself comfortable.

 

 

It wasn’t long before the two of them dozed off in one another’s arms, the knot slowly dissipating over time. By the next morning Blue was sore and still worn out from his time spent with the fox but he was happily satisfied and he had managed to keep himself from getting eaten, at least in the not so fun way anyways.

 

 

The two had an easy morning, talking a little bit with one another and Blue making sure to offer his services in the future if he wanted. Sans had been a little surprised at the offer but after the night before, there was no way he was going to turn the cute little rabbit down. That had been the best fuck of his life. And he was more than eager to have a repeat performance. The two became good friends, often disappearing into Sans’s den for days at a time, letting nature take its course.

 

 

Until one day when Blue showed up unexpectedly for a visit at Sans’s den, looking flushed and just as desperate as he had been a few weeks before. “Sans…I need you…” Blue had whined, Sans already getting excited and bringing the rabbit back to the bed they’d shared many times before. Sans had started to say something but was pushed roughly to the pile of furs underneath a suddenly dominant looking Blue.

 

 

“B-Blue?” He asked as the rabbit quickly stripped them both down to nothing, Blue roughly flipping Sans onto his stomach, making the fox yelp in surprise at the usually gentle rabbit taking control. He felt a finger coax his magic to form as Blue made a soft appreciative sound. The rabbit leaned over Sans’s back, chest pressed to his spine, his voice low and full of desperation, positively dripping with need.

 

 

“Now you clever fox…it’s time for me to breed you…and you know what they say about rabbits don’t you?” Blue purred, making Sans gulp as he realized what was going to happen to him now that Blue was in his own heat cycle. Sans yelped at the sharp tug of his tail, feeling the press of Blue’s thick tip rubbing against him.  

 

 

Sans would be unable to walk straight for a week after that…


End file.
